


I've been waiting.

by LingeringGyspy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Reunion, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingeringGyspy/pseuds/LingeringGyspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon was simply incredibly tired.</p><p>Don't read if you haven't watched the Season 5 MSF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this little story the night of season 5 MSF. I was laying in my bed, with my husband asleep beside me while I broke down crying. This had originally been typed into my notes app on my phone and uploaded without a solid edit. I've reviewed today though, and while not horrible it wasn't great. 
> 
> I also am not an author. I was simply a girl who didn't know what to do with her emotions and attempted to take away the pain by writing. Hope it doesn't make you cringe too much!

Tired. Daryl Dixon was simply a man incredibly tired of running, fighting, and loosing friends and family. 

But Daryl Dixon was a survivor, a trait instilled within him since but a child, so he couldn't give up. 

When on that night his lungs finally failed him, and as he took his last breath, a blanket of peace wrapped it's comforting hands around him, and he finally rested for the first time in over 15 years. 

15 years he'd fought off dead and living alike. He'd lost too many to count, Dale, Merle, Glenn, Judith, Rick... One always stuck with him though, Beth. His Beth. He had sworn he was gonna protect her. She was his light and hope and once her flame was gone, he had wanted to give up, but knew she'd be pissed at him. So he continued to fight, he continued to protect their loved ones in a way he hadn't been able to protect her. 

But, as it is in such a world, it was never enough, and he always was the last man standing.

Cancer. That's what he figured, it wasn't like he could schedule an appointment with ole Doc Smith down the street and be given the bad news in a quiet little office. Instead he made Carl promise to end him once it happened, asked him to end it before he turned. Instead he enjoyed his last days with his few remaining family members, teaching Herschel about how he comes from a long line of brave and strong folks like his dad, grandpa, and aunt. How his aunt always believed that the end wasn't the end, but just a new beginning, and to be strong and take care of his loved ones after Daryl was long gone.

As he gets up from his body on the ground, he sees Carl gently put the knife through this head, at least the kid was able to do it. He'd already put down both parents though, so Daryl had known all along it wouldn't be a problem.

..."Daryl?" Daryl stilled. He hadn't heard that sweet voice in such a long, long, long time. He slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice, and he couldn't help but smile. 

There was Beth Greene, looking just like the angel she'd become. Her blonde hair was in soft waves that fell down her back, with her small braid in one side. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. 

"Beth? ...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm just sorry I was such a screw up."

"Daryl, it's not your fault. I got over confident. I shouldn't have let my emotions control my choices, but I did and well that's all done with now. I've missed you though. I can't lie, I've been waiting for this day for years. I've tried to protect you and the others the best I could, but sometimes I just couldn't do it all... I'm sorry for all the lost you had to survive with Daryl."

Daryl didn't know what to think. Here he was talking to his love after all these years. After years of just pain and guilt, he felt happy.

"Daryl, I loved you so much. I knew you'd come find me at the hospital, and I had been so excited to tell you. At least I can tell you now." She had started walking closer to him, slowly joining their fingers. She raised their joined hands and kissed the back of his.

"Come on now, everyone is waiting for you. Daddy and Rick, Judith even." She says as she starts pulling him away from his body. 

Daryl Dixon knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he followed. Following her made him feel more alive than he had since he lost her that tragic day on Earth. 

So with his renewed happiness, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Leaning back he caught her eyes and saw nothing but happiness. He saw nothing but happiness. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that kiss Daryl Dixon."


End file.
